


Yes Mother

by SlytherClawQueen13



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherClawQueen13/pseuds/SlytherClawQueen13
Summary: Carmilla must bring Laura to the dean, but can she truly give up the one piece of happiness she has had in decades?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I don't own any Carmilla characters or the story. I apologize if this one isn't as good as my first one, I was trying to work through my writer's block with this story so it may have impacted my writing! Leave me some comments so I know what I can do better? Thank you Creampuffs!

She knew that she shouldn’t give Laura up to her maman, knew that when she handed her over it would be the end of whatever was happening between them, the lingering touches, the eyes trailing over one another, everything. But she knew that if she didn’t, she would be put back in that damned coffin and she didn’t think she would be able to survive another trip to that awful place. She was just now starting to not get as many nightmares, probably due to the slumped over figure next to her. With a grimace, Carmilla swept the blond hair out of Laura’s face, gazing deeply into it, biting her lip to try and keep herself grounded to the now and not fall apart at the sight of her unconscious roommate. Sighing softly, she hefted her up, sliding her arm under her knees and wrapping the other behind her back, cradling the soft body to her chest, inhaling sharply as the scent of Laura called to her and the warmth of her body seeped into her own. She walked towards her mother’s office, blinking back tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes, growling at herself for being so weak. The body in her arms started twitching slightly, causing a feeling of dread to bubble up in Camilla’s chest, making her rethink giving the girl in her arms up to the devil incarnate. But it was too late wasn’t it? Her maman was just inside of the door, more than likely knew that the two were outside her door, and was much more powerful than she was. 

“Carm…? Wha-what’s going on? Why are we outside of the dean’s…oh.” With the realization of what was going to happen, Laura started struggling within the vampire’s grasp, digging her nails into the beautiful pale skin that was pressed against hers, and starting to breathe heavily, her anxiety and panic reaching new heights. Carmilla tightened her grip on the wiggling body and walked into the office, feeling bile rise in her throat at the panic written on her roommate’s face. As she gazed into those chocolate colored eyes she fought with herself, feeling a warm feeling blossom in her chest, one that was stronger than what she had felt even for Elle. 

“Good job glittering girl. You have done me well. This one will be perfect for…the one.” Carmilla felt her heart wrench at those words and shook her head quickly, tightening her grip on Laura, pressing her firmly into her body. “I can’t let you take her. I won’t lose another person to you.” With that she set Laura to the ground and squared her shoulders, straightening her back and baring her teeth at her powerful “mother.” The dean laughed cruelly and made to grab Laura only to have her hand wrenched back, her wrist snapping in half at the strength of Carmilla’s grip. With that, the dean attacked, clawing and biting, trying to tear into Carmilla, but the broody vampire had something to fight for, that warmth that Laura gave her when she smiled at her, when she brushed her bangs out of her face, hell the warmth that came from her bitching about picking her clothes up from the floor, all of it gave her the power she needed to ignore the bites and gouges that her mother inflicted on her to decapitate the bitch in front of her, ending her miserable life. She then stood there, panting with exertion, blood dripping down her arms, in shock that she was finally free of the years of abuse and manipulation. When Laura deemed it safe enough she cautiously approached the blood-soaked vampire, trying to make sure not to startle her when said vampire whipped around and looked the blond over, making sure there were no injuries on her.

“Laura…I am so sorry I almost gave you up to her. I…I didn’t realize how much you meant to me until I heard her talking about sacrificing you. And I know this probably fucked up what we had going but-“ She was interrupted by Laura’s lips pressing sweetly into her, soft hands cupping her cheeks and a lithe body lined up in front of her. Carmilla came to her senses and kissed back with everything she had before pulling away enough to rest her forehead against her cupcake’s. The two stood there in a room full of broken furniture and blood splatters painting the walls, just staring into one another eye’s, small smiles on one another’s face.

“I understand why you did what you did Carm. But in the end, you did save me. You risked everything for me, and that is something that I would never throw away. Now let’s go get you cleaned up, you’re covered in blood and I would hate for you to get killed by Perry after you just saved us. I won’t even bug you about the shower drain tonight.” A soft chuckle was her response before she entwined her fingers with Laura’s, walking them back to their dorm where they could try and put this whole mess behind them. Once back at the dorm, Laura guided Carmilla into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat before starting the shower up, turning on the hot water. After doing so, Laura helped Carmilla stand and hesitantly lifted the bloody shirt away from the unmoving vampire. 

“I just want to help make sure you’re okay. I promise I’m not going to take advantage of you or anything, but I want to make sure you get clean and to see for myself that you’re not hurt, okay?” A short nod was the only response she received to which she slowly undressing Carmilla. She gently pushed her into the shower before stripping off her own clothes, following into the hot water. Laura washed Carmilla’s body with soft hands, making sure to get all of the blood off and making sure that there weren’t any serious injuries to her roommate’s body. Frowning at the bite marks and scratches littering her body she turned the quiet vampire towards her before offering her neck. “You need blood and we both know that fresh blood will help those heal a lot faster. Don’t bother arguing with me either. Just do it.” With a hesitant step forward, the dark haired girl brushed her lips against the stretched out neck, tasting the soft skin there for a few seconds before sinking her teeth into Laura, drawing a quiet moan out of the blond. Laura’s hands came up and tangled in the dark hair in front of her, holding the vampire’s teeth where they were, trembling as the feelings of bliss washed through her, turning her into a turned on mess. Carmilla pressed her body tightly into Laura’s at the sound of the moan, groaning into her neck as she tasted the sweetness that was her blood. Her hands came down and squeezed at Laura’s hips before sliding them back up her back, lightly caressing the skin there for a few seconds before pulling away. 

“Thank you, Laura…you taste…gods you taste so good.” With that, Laura reached up and kissed her sweetly before looking her over, checking that all of her wounds had closed up. She then kissed her again, before continuing to wash the bloody girl’s body and hair lovingly. When finished, the two dried one another off before dressing in comfortable clothing. After the two were dressed, Laura patted dow the spot on her bed for Carmilla to join her, which she shyly did. The two then curled into one another, Carmilla’s head on Laura’s chest and Laura’s small hands wrapped protectively around the vulnerable looking vampire. The two talked about everything and nothing for hours before they drifted off to sleep, content with the presence of one another and the fact that the two could start living without having to always watch their backs.


End file.
